Royal Inquisition
Royal Inquisition is the sixth chapter of the fourth act of Gears of War 2. Cut Scene In the room where Delta had just killed a massive group of Locust, they find computers and a diagram on the wall detailing the Locust plan to sink Jacinto. Dom wonders why the Locust would do it if it would flood the Hollow and drown them, but Marcus finally figures out the Locust motivation in the war: they're desperate due to their war with the Lambent. As Marcus orders JACK to hack into the Locust computers and see what he can find, another transmission comes from the Locust Queen causing Cole to grab a microphone and make a broadcast of his own announcing Delta's presence and promising to kill all the Locust and their "bitch-ass queen" to Delta's amusement and the Locust's confusion. Afterwards, Baird disables the Queen's broadcast system and compliments Cole's speech. When Marcus asks if JACK found anything, he broadcasts a message recorded in the computers by a voice Dom and Marcus are surprised to recognize stating that if the humans flood the Hollow by sinking Jacinto themselves, the Locust would drown and they could end the war but would have to sacrifice their last possible refuge. Marcus tells the rest of his surprised squad that the man is his father Adam Fenix and though they have no idea what he's doing in the Locust computers, Marcus sees his plan as a way to finish the Locust for good. Baird tells him its crazy and not to listen even if it is his father, but Marcus tells him to consider it a back-up if they can't kill the Locust Queen. Marcus orders JACK to send the data on the plan back to Command and the squad to get moving again. Split up and fight the Palace Guards After the level starts, you all approach a door, with a lot of weapons on the floor including a Torque Bow, and Mulcher and a few more ammo pickups. You can pick any weapon you like. Then after getting out, Cole will scream and you can pull a lever in the middle. You will spit up. Either side is the same, also packed with same enemies. One thing fun is either Delta 1 or Delta 2 chose the left side, Cole or Baird will jam their rifles while getting down. Then you will encounter a lot of enemies, including Palace Guards, two Maulers and a small group of Tickers. After Delta 1 and Delta 2 regroup, they will reach a lift. Activate it and descend. Traps await... When you get down, advance and you will see that the floor breaks, cutting your path. Quickly take cover and ready your rifles. Gnasher Shotgun may not work in this place. The enemies will be in front. Kill them and the floor will be "back". Advance and there will be two paths. It's not a split up, and it doesn't matter which side you take. There will be three packs of cover, and the floor will drop down again. Take cover and kill all the enemies. When you reach a place with cover around, take cover at the left. Enemies will come and attack again, so try to kill them. Left side is a flank. Enemies do not have cover at your side. If you could not kill all, some of them will pull a lever and activate the stairs and flank you if you're in the middle cover. After killing all of them, move forward and reach a square ground. You will all fall into a trap as the floor suddenly drops down. A wave of Palace Guards will attack you. Turn the wheel to get back up. In Insane difficulty, you must kill them all so you won't be killed while turning the wheel because after they're all dead, another wave of Locust will approach and attack in the opposite side of the wheel. They cannot kill you due to the pillar of the wheel blocking all the bullets. When you're back up, you will see the door to the Locust Queen. Meeting with the Locust Queen Entering the throne room, Delta finds the Locust Queen and Skorge. To their surprise, the Queen looks human instead of Locust and speaks perfect Tyran. The Queen tells them they are the first and last humans to desecrate her palace. When Marcus points out that due to her plan to sink Jacinto they will be the last, the Queen informs them she is aware of their plan to sink Jacinto first due to Skorge and she has sent an army to Jacinto to stop them, alarming Delta. The Queen asks if Marcus is the son of Adam Fenix and laments that he didn't follow his father's path. She refuses to elaborate on this statement and leaves, ordering Skorge to destroy Delta. Marcus orders Cole and Baird to chase the Queen while he and Dom deal with Skorge. Battle with Skorge You will find that your equipment has been replaced with a Lancer, a Gnasher, a Snub Pistol, and no grenades. First, Skorge will jump to the ceiling and cut down the light and then will jump from where it crashed and engage a Chainsaw duel with you. To survive, keep pressing B to cut him, and when he fails to cut you, he will use the handle to avoid being chainsawed. Marcus will cut the staff in two and cut Skorge's chest. Skorge will not seem to be affected by this. Skorge then jumps to the ceiling. He will then drop down on one side of the room behind the pillars and will summon a few of Tickers as he fires his Gorgon Pistol. Sometimes he may even knock down the torches near him, which explode and he will also throw Ink Grenades. While Skorge is attacking, you cannot attack him. During this, you can equip your shotgun to kill the Tickers Dom misses. Then, when he jumps to the ceiling again, he will cut down a stalactite. You will not see him, but you will see ashes dropping down. Dodge when you see the ashes falls. He will likely drop more Ink Grenades before he jumps down by the pillars, and cuts down one of the ten pillars. As the pillar falls, it will fall at an angle aiming for the player. When you hear Dom yell "Dodge... Now!", roll and/or roadie run away. By moving to the opposite side of the room away from the pillar, you can also dodge the falling pillar. If the player survives the falling pillar without being downed or dying, Skorge will attack with his chainsaw staffs, resulting in another chainsaw duel. Remember, equip the Lancer if you were using the Gnasher; if you fail to do this, you will automatically lose the duel. If the player wins against Skorge the second time, one side of his chainsaw staff will be destroyed and he will drop that piece after he uses it to shield himself from Marcus's attack. When Skorge returns to the ceiling, the player will have to raise the covers again by running across a glowing button in the center of the floor. Dodge all of Skorge's other attacks until he attacks with the remaining half of his staff in a chainsaw duel, which when the player wins, the Chainsaw Staff will make a sound like being burnt-out because Skorge uses it to shield himself from taking a full assault from Marcus. After three cuts on Skorge's chest, he will call in his Hydra, and use it to escape. Regroup and get out Leave the room and approach Cole and Baird who reveal that the Locust Queen escaped on a Reaver before they could stop her. They found that in the end of this corridor are two Reavers to help them escape back to Jacinto. When the bridge is open, roadie run along the bridge to avoid missiles from Skorge's Hydra. After Delta reaches the room with two Reavers, they board them, fleeing the palace. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Have Fun Storming the Castle" achievement. Trivia *When fighting Skorge, it is possible for any of the Chainsaw duels to end in a draw. When they end in a draw, Skorge will comment, "Useless!" (referring to his staff) before jumping to the ceiling. *This fight is one of the few major fights in all of Gears of War that cannot be won with any actual gunfire. * The very first time Skorge comes to engage you in a chainsaw duel, you will have a few brief seconds after the cutscene to pull out a shotgun or pistol. doing so will engage the regular chainsaw duel, only with Marcus wielding a shotgun or pistol. the duel will always end in a tie, but as previously mentioned, this only works on the first chainsaw duel. * Depending on which path you choose, Baird or Cole will always reload, then jam their gun for no known reason as they descend in the elevator. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough